Wrong Idol
by Amitew
Summary: La vida de Tokiya no es fácil. Ser Hayato y a la vez estudiante le resulta demasiado. Sus pensamientos se mezclan y expresa su posición actual. Tokiya se siente triste.


_Bueno… Escribí esto porque así es como me he sentido la noche pasad- No, estos últimos días y necesitaba librarme de ello. A veces la felicidad cuesta, resulta algo inalcanzable. A veces perdemos el camino. A veces sentimos nuestro corazón romperse sin razón alguna. No se puede remediar, supongo._

_Lo estuve pensando y me pareció que se asemejaba un poco a Tokiya, tan abrumado por lo de ser Hayato. Leed las anotaciones del final también, por favor._

_Disclaimer: Uta no prince-sama no me pertenece._

* * *

Sonreír.

Eso era una palabra difícil para Tokiya, y mucho. Sobre todo esos últimos días tan llenos de problemas. No, tan llenos de mierda.

Era horrible. Nadie se podía hacer a la idea de cuánto odiaba todo. Estuviera donde estuviera, siempre lo mismo.

Tenía que llevar a cuestas el horrible secreto de Hayato. Y sí, era horrible. ¿Alguien podía comprenderle? ¿Alguien podía comprender cuánto le dolía aquello?

Cuando su manager le recogía en su piso, después de toda una mañana de clases llenas de "Tus canciones no tienen sentimiento" "Te he dicho mil veces que te falta corazón", Hayato debía "reaparecer". Debía ser alegre, positivo y amable con todos. Como si fuera la persona más feliz en la faz de la Tierra. La más feliz en todo el Universo.

No había palabras para medir cuánto le dolía, cuánto sentía su corazón destrozarse a cada segundo.

Tenía que sonreír, mantener una gran, no, enorme sonrisa en sus labios todo el tiempo y una personalidad positiva. ¡Eso era horrible! ¡No lo soportaba!

Cada día, cada horrible día, le dolía.

Leyó una vez que si se obligaba a sonreír entonces su cerebro automáticamente activaría el área que da ese sentimiento de plenitud y gozo, la felicidad.

Pero no funcionaba. Nunca funcionaba. Por la fama de Hayato debía sonreír. Se esforzaba tanto en no quitarse la sonrisa que su cara dolía, sentía las mejillas tirantes y un dolor inhumano. Cada vez que tenía que sonreír así le daban ganas de llorar. Le daban ganas de llorar, de librarse de todo, de irse y dejarlo.

Sin embargo eso era imposible. Las ilusiones de los demás eran depositadas en él y debía superar las expectativas. No podía permitirse ningún fallo en su trabajo. Tenía que seguir sonriendo y aguantando el sufrimiento en su interior. Y le destrozaba. Poco a poco todo ese odio, esa ira, esa tristeza y esa frustración contenidas le carcomían por dentro, oscureciendo poco a poco su corazón.

Más negro. Más sucio. Más dolor.

Nadie podría comprender nunca el peso que cargaba a la espalda. Nadie podría comprender nunca que la sonrisa de Hayato era falsa. Nadie podría comprender nunca que él era Ichinose Tokiya y no ese ídolo superficial.

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Él no quería que los demás le tuvieran en tal alta estima. Él no quería que los demás depositaran sus esperanzas en él. Él no quería sonreír de esa manera.

El taxi paró frente a la puerta de la academia y se bajó, pagando lo debido. Mientras caminaba a su dormitorio pensó que esa noche se desahogaría. Dejaría sus lágrimas correr y se sumiría en su propio mar de tristeza. Sí. Eso iba a hacer. Puede que con eso consiguiese librarse por unos instantes de aquella opresión localizada en su pecho.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta con la mano izquierda y escuchó un ruido de dentro. Justo abrió, las luces se encendieron y…

-¡Tokiya!-gritaron todos sus amigos. Syo, Natsuki, Masato, Ren y Otoya. Todos estaban en su habitación con una gran pancarta en la que se podía leer "¡Ánimo!"

Dejó caer su mochila al suelo y se quedó paralizado, mirándoles a todos. Ese pequeño gesto le había hecho sentir tan… tan… ¡tan feliz!

Se llevó una mano para acariciarse la frente y el cabello, tapándose un ojo del que una lágrima amenazaba por salir. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios se movieron formando una hermosa mueca.

Formó una sonrisa que reflejaba sus sentimientos ahora mismo. Sin dolor, sin ser fingida. Verdadera y única como todos sus amigos.

Le habían leído la mente porque en el fondo lo que Tokiya buscaba en esos días no era una especie de "vacaciones" o una "salvación", Tokiya sólo buscaba que alguien le demostrase cariño.

* * *

_Y fin. Me gustó cómo ha quedado._

_Esto es en parte una disculpa grandísima a los lectores de Yuki-chan. No he subido aún capítulo y debido a mi depresión sin motivo en estos últimos días... Pero les prometo que esta semana que comienza tendrá nuevo capítulo. Por favor perdonadme por los retrasos._

_My song. Your song. Our sound…_


End file.
